i will love you always
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: tragedy brings two almost lovers back together after being apart for 10 years .a foxney, therox story
1. coming back

A/n: hi Kay here this is my third attempt on a passions fic it's a fairly short story measuring about 3 or 4 chapters I hope you like it  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Disclaimer: I decided to start doing these things ,I own nothing except the plot and any new characters I invent  
  
Summary: tragedy brings two almost lovers back together after being apart for 10 years .a foxney, therox story  
  
Chapter 1: coming back  
  
Theresa stood a few steps away from the door, she hadn't been  
  
here in so long but the scene around her looked the same .she  
  
remembered what happened the last time she was here like it  
  
was yesterday.  
  
*flashback*  
  
" look I know I was in denial but ,I realize now how I feel  
  
about you " Theresa said " what are you trying to say " he asked  
  
" I uh . I'm saying that I have feelings for you and I want to be  
  
with you and I was just too scared to get hurt again to realize it"  
  
she said happy to finally tell him . fox stood there confused and  
  
shocked "well aren't you going to say anything " Theresa asked  
  
but before he could answer Whitney appeared " hey baby you  
  
ready " Whitney said giving fox a kiss on the lips . she then  
  
turned to the door and saw Theresa "Theresa what are doing her  
  
here? Actually I'm glad your here I want you to be the first one  
  
to know that fox and I are together "she said taking his hand in  
  
hers. Theresa stood there dumbstruck she couldn't believe it ,  
  
she had just told fox she wanted to be with him but it was too  
  
late because her best friend had already snagged him "I'm happy  
  
for you two" Theresa said cracking a fake smile "thanks'  
  
Whitney said kissing fox again . Theresa left soon after . three  
  
weeks later it was discovered that little Ethan was really Ethan's  
  
son and gwen and rebeccas secret about the tabloids was  
  
revealed so he divorced gwen andhe and Theresa married  
  
three years later Ethan and Theresa were in a car crash that  
  
killed Ethan and temporally paralyzed Theresa , after she  
  
recuperated she decided to leave harmony for good after  
  
finding a job in California that paid enough to support her and  
  
her son. She left two notes one for her family and another for  
  
fox she remembered those words in the note to fox still to the  
  
present day.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear fox, I cannot stay in harmony anymore I am in to much pain and it hurts me to see you and whit even if she is my best friend I want you to know that I love you even though we cannot be more than just friends I realize I have to move on for my son I hope you and Whitney have a wonderful life together  
  
I will love you always  
  
-Theresa  
  
* end flash back*  
  
tears dripped down her face as she thought back , it was such a  
  
painful time for her then, losing Ethan again but to death  
  
instead of Gwen and now , now she was losing her best friend .  
  
she walked up to the door her son in tow and knocked on the  
  
door ."Theresa" he said when he opened the door and hugged  
  
her . she studied his face. his face was sad and weary . he  
  
released her and hugged little Ethan "hi uncle fox ,I'm sorry  
  
about aunt Whitney" little Ethan who was now 10 said. fox  
  
seemed to wince at the mention of his wife's name "little  
  
Ethan" Theresa said scolding him "its ok Theresa , why don't  
  
you come in Whitney will be happy to see you" fox said inviting  
  
them in they walked in and he motioned them to the room  
  
where Whitney lay . Theresa walked into to the room and almost  
  
gasped at the sight before her what she saw didn't look like her  
  
best friend . the person was pale , weak and sickly not like the  
  
cheery Whitney she remembered and she had an oxygen tube  
  
and IV's hooked to her . Theresa pulled up a chair and placed it  
  
next to Whitney's bed " hey whit " she said . Theresa paused not  
  
knowing what else to say the room was silent except for the  
  
sound of the machines that were keeping her alive. Theresa  
  
looked at her friend she had suffered so much, Whitney had  
  
suffered a miss carriage . Theresa had called and they talked  
  
things were going good for awhile until Whitney collapsed at  
  
work ( she's a pediatric doctor) and was diagnosed with a type  
  
of brain cancer . they tried chemo and other therapies including  
  
surgery to remove the tumors and it was successful . Whitney  
  
was cancer free for 2 years when she went into remission this  
  
time the tumor was too big to operate and had started to spread  
  
to her liver and one of her kidneys and currently her heart . the  
  
doctor had given her 3 months to live . in the past three weeks  
  
Whitney started to get worse and worse until she slipped into a  
  
coma. Theresa knew she had to come back to say goodbye to her  
  
best friend before it was too late" Whitney you have been my  
  
best friend since before we could walk, we were raised together  
  
like sisters "Theresa said squeezing Whitney's hand "and I don't  
  
wanna say goodbye but I know I have to and it's the only way  
  
that will end your pain" Theresa said silently tearing " and I  
  
want you to know that I'm going to miss you and that I love  
  
you " Theresa said choking back sobs "I want you to hug Ethan  
  
and mama for me tell them that I love them and miss  
  
them(pillar died a year ago of a heart attack) " Theresa said  
  
thinking of her husband and mother " there is one bright side of  
  
dying you will get to see your baby again ,oh whit I wish it were  
  
me instead of you but that's the way god wanted it to be I  
  
.."Theresa started but stopped she couldn't speak anymore she  
  
hurt so much inside she had lost her mama Ethan and now she  
  
was losing Whitney and she couldn't imagine the pain that fox  
  
was going through he was losing his wife. Theresa left the room  
  
not being able to bear seeing Whitney that way. she ran right  
  
into fox he engulfed her in a hug "oh fox I cant believe she's  
  
dying , she's my best friend she's only thirty -two for Pete's  
  
sake " Theresa said sobbing into fox's arm, Theresa suddenly  
  
pulled away and mentally slapped herself "oh fox here I am  
  
going on about how I feel when its your wife in there dying I  
  
should be comforting you " Theresa said squeezing his hands  
  
"really Theresa its alright I know she's dying but I rather have  
  
her die and leave the pain then live and suffer she deserves  
  
more than that I love her so much after our baby died I  
  
promised myself that I wouldn't let her go through anymore  
  
pain yet here she is dying right in front of my eyes ,and there's  
  
nothing I can do about it "fox said punching a wall and starting  
  
to cry "oh fox its ok" Theresa said trying to comfort him "how  
  
can you say that its ok when its not Whitney is dying in fact she  
  
could be gone any minute now "fox said leaving Theresa and  
  
going in to see his wife .Theresa stood there still crying she  
  
never thought that a situation like this would bring her back to  
  
harmony.  
  
A/n: so what do you think like it hate please review suggestions not flames are always welcome even though I have this story planned out I still am open to suggestions I am also in need of a beta for this so if interested tell me in your review or email me I'll update as soon as I get a beta thanx for reading  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	2. i will remember you

A/n: I decided to continue without a beta I probably will eventually find someone and when I do I will go back and edit thanks to the following for reading the first chapter:  
  
Svata2004  
  
Szi  
  
Arrylle Gamere  
  
Justnet12000  
  
Sweet angels  
  
Therox4ever03  
  
Since the last chap was in Theresa's POV it will be in fox's for this chapter and ages are altered a bit enjoy  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter: I will remember you  
  
I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*****************************  
  
He couldn't believe it his wife of ten years was gone. Whitney who was  
  
once known as his mystery women. he sat in a daze as father lonigan  
  
spoke about Whitney and her short but happy life.  
  
" Whitney Allison Crane was born to now Eve Crane and T.C. Russell  
  
on march 5 1972 she was a vibrant and sweet child she played well  
  
with others and was always there to offer a hug to a family member or  
  
friend . she grew up into a beautiful young women who took pride in  
  
her tennis singing carrier while being there for her friends and was  
  
married to Nicholas foxworth crane in December of 1994 . she  
  
enjoyed life in her time on this earth and her gentle soul now resides  
  
with the father above . Now a few friends and family will say a few  
  
words"  
  
Father lonigan said motioning to Simone who had chosen to speak first.  
  
Simone handed the baby that was on her lap to her husband Chad and  
  
climbed up to the podium .  
  
" Whitney was a wonderful person and a great sister, though we had our  
  
ups and downs we were still sisters and we shared a bond that all  
  
siblings have." Simone began wiping her tears "since we were little we  
  
would dream about raising our babies together and when Whitney lost  
  
her baby her world come crashing down but she never lost hope, no she  
  
stayed strong through all of it the miscarriage the chemo she would  
  
smile and say Simone don't worry I'll fight this and we'll be raising  
  
those kids together in no time you'll see I'm trying to stay strong but I  
  
don't think I can do it without you "Simone said breaking down she ran  
  
down the stairs and out the door Chad handed their daughter Willamai  
  
–Whitney to her grandmother and ran after his wife . after Simone ran  
  
out of the room little Ethan got up to speak about his beloved  
  
godmother . Theresa hadn't wanted him to attend the funeral but he had  
  
insisted that he was ok with it and he wanted to say some words . she  
  
was surprised at the maturity of her son so she agreed to have him attend  
  
with her .  
  
"my aunt Whitney was the best godmother I could ever ask for she was  
  
sweet and kind and would always gave me hugs and made me smile  
  
and tell me things that would cheer me up whenever she would visit me  
  
and mom "he said smiling at his mother "after my dad died , I was  
  
pretty said and stressed out about my mom , I thought she would leave  
  
me like dad did and aunt Whitney. You know what she said to me, she  
  
said Ethan people may die and leave you but they'll always be there  
  
always in your heart and hold on to the memories they wont fade away  
  
unless you let them" he turned and looked up to the ceiling "don't  
  
worry auntie Whitney you'll always be in my heart and I will always  
  
remember "little Ethan said leaving the stage and sitting next to his  
  
mother who hugged him as tears escaped her eyes "thank you little  
  
Ethan "said father lonigan "now Whitney's mother and best friend  
  
will now pay a tribute in song requested by Fox "he said motioning Eve  
  
and Theresa to go on stage Julian gave eve a hug then she went up on  
  
the stage to join Theresa . they began to sing.  
  
BOTH: I will remember you,  
  
will you remember me?  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
THERESA:  
  
remember the good times that we had  
  
let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
clearly i first saw you smiling in the sun  
  
wanna feel your warmth upon me  
  
I want to be the one  
  
BOTH: I will remember you,  
  
will you remember me?  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
EVE: I'm so tired that I can't sleep  
  
standing on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how I feel so much yet cannot say a word  
  
we are screaming inside oh we can't be heard  
  
BOTH: I will remember you,  
  
will you remember me?  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
THERESA: so afraid to love you more afraid to lose  
  
clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
EVE: where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night  
  
you gave me everything you had oh you gave me life  
  
BOTH: I will remember you,  
  
will you remember me?  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
EVE: weep not for the memories  
  
All were silent as eve ended the last note and she and Theresa exited the stage .  
  
A/n: I know its kind short and really sad I almost cried several times while writing this I don't usually do angst the next chapter will continue with the actual funeral then it will be grieving with Theresa and fox growing closer but not too fast I decided to make this story more than four chapters thanks again to all who reviewed and suggestions not flames are welcome don't forget to review  
  
p.s. if you were wondering the song is I will remember you by the talented Sarah Mclachlan, chao  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	3. ashes to ashes dust to dust

A/n: sorry for not updating for awhile but I'm back I don't know much about funerals since ive never been to one so I wasn't sure what to write regarding the burial plus I'm not catholic but I tried my best hope you like it oh and its Theresa's and little Ethan's POV  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter 3: ashes to ashes dust to dust  
  
After the song of tribute by Theresa and Eve for Whitney other residents of harmony came up and spoke about Whitney and father lonigan made a brief sermon about death and the after life. Then it was time for the funeral procession. Theresa and little Ethan were in the same limo as fox.  
  
They rode in silence none of them speaking a word. Little Ethan wanted to break the silence he hated seeing his mom and uncle so sad he was sad too but he felt if he kept the memory of Whitney in his heart he didn't need to feel sad cause she wouldn't have wanted him to. He decided against breaking the silence plus they had arrived at the cemetery. They all pilled out of the cars and walked over to the place where Whitney would be buried.  
  
Then father lonigan began to speak "we are here today to say our last good byes to the dearly parted Whitney Allison Crane, for she is with our lord watching over us as we speak" father lonigan began he continued saying other things but Theresa couldn't concentrate on the fathers words she thought back to her and Whitney's friendship and how it had began.  
  
It had started when the Lopez –Fitzgerald's had taken their children to the park one Sunday after church and the Russell's did the same after returning to harmony after being away for four years because of a temporary job transfer for eve .  
  
Flashback  
  
A six year old Theresa was skating through the park when she bumped into something.  
  
"Ow oof watch where you're going "Theresa said trying to get up  
  
"I'm sorry, let me help you up" said a soft voice  
  
"That's ok what's your name? "Theresa asked dusting off her knee pads  
  
"My names Whitney Russell what's yours?" Whitney asked  
  
"My names Theresa Lopez – Fitzgerald"  
  
"Do you want to play on the swings with me Theresa?"  
  
"sure come on " Theresa said taking Whitney's hand  
  
The two ran to the swings and played till it began to be dark. Their parents said it was time to go but the two had held hands tight till they were forced apart with promises from their parents to return the next day they had been friends ever since  
  
End flash back   
  
Theresa turned her attention back to the father as he spoke the last words before the laying of the flowers would began  
  
" And the lord said ashes to ashes dust to dust"  
  
They went one by one and dropped roses on the coffin then fox, eve and Simone placed dirt on the coffin before it was lowered into the ground.  
  
"I'm going to miss you whit you'll always be my best friend"  
  
Theresa said as she grabbed little Ethan's hand and walked back to the limos. As the ceremony ended light rain started to fall as the sun shone bright leaving a rainbow above the cemetery and across the sky.  
  
A/n: sorry it's so short but I wanted to get a chapter out  
  
Thanks to: Chanel, Caitlin, mahogany miss, therox4ever03 and justnet12000 for reviewing the last chapter your reviews are greatly appreciated  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	4. author note

a/n: sorry this isnt an update but i had to let you my readers and reviewers know whats going on, recently something happened to my computer and it wont turn on which means i won't be able to update ,i have another computer but can only use it for limited times i'm not sure when i will be able to get it fixed but i willl let you know so as of now all of my unfinished stories are on an hiatus untill i'm able to update again

-RMSOBlue


End file.
